The present invention relates to a portable pipe support also known as a pipe crib-block. Such devices are used to support a length of pipe or hose in an elevated position, generally proximate the suction or discharge end of a pump. Heretofore, such supports typically have been formed by lengths of wood or cribbing and a plurality of wooden or plastic wedges arranged under the pipe so as to support the pipe in the desired elevated position. Such devices provide minimal lateral support for the elevated pipe or hose and can be labor extensive in forming the several components into a suitable stacked arrangement to serve the desired purpose. Wooden pipe saddles have been developed which generally comprise a plurality of stacked lengths of wood secured to each other with the uppermost length defining in its upper surface a semicircular arch to accommodate a correspondingly sized pipe or hose. Such devices reduce the labor necessary to form the supporting structure and do provide some degree of lateral support for the pipe/hose as a result of the arcuate trough within which the pipe or hose rests. While such saddles may represent an improvement over the use of cribbing and wedges, they still provide limited vertical flexibility and stability and depending on the correlation of the pipe/hose size with the particular radius of the semicircular support arch therein, limited lateral support. To increase the elevation of the overall support structure, multiple saddles typically must be strapped or otherwise secured together and the resulting structure has limited stability. Unless the pipe diameter matches the curvature of the arch in the saddle, very limited lateral support is provided by the arch for the elevated pipe or hose. Also, such saddles are heavy and bulky and thus create additional assembly installation, disassembly and mobility issues. The pipe crib-block of the present invention addresses and obviates these shortcomings in the prior art.